Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a remotely controlled hydrant system which may be quickly and efficiently connected to or disconnected from a hydrant to allow remote control of the hydrant by a remote controller such as a mobile phone.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hydrants are widely used throughout a variety of industries. For example, in the agricultural industry, acres of farmland may be irrigated via usage of such hydrants. In typical agricultural operations, rows of hydrants may be utilized to irrigate large swaths of land. Many miles of conduit with spread-out hydrants may be necessary in larger-scale operations.
In the past, one has been required to manually activate or deactivate hydrants. Given the great number of hydrants which can be utilized on large land, this can be an extremely arduous task. While remotely-controlled hydrants have been offered, such systems have typically required either the usage of specialized hydrant configurations which are not common on many farms, or the use of equipment which is both difficult to install and difficult to maintain.